Harbingers
by PhantomOfThePen
Summary: What if there were more important battles than the mob and common criminal? Well let's just say it's more than our world that needs the brother's skills.
1. Chapter 1

**Harbingers **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondock Saints are any of the characters from it, however Graham is mine and you can't have him…unless you ask nicely. Anyone who told you I own it is crazy…unless it's Troy Duffy in which case I'm going to have a lot of fun. _

_Notes: Yes it's a different situation for the brothers but those are always fun right? The rating is for language (DUH!) and possible sexual themes later on (still working on the details)_

~Chapter 1~

Since the dawn of time there have been three realms of existence in the world. These realms are Paradiso, Inferio, and Pergetrio; that of Light, Dark, and the physical realm in between. Paradiso and Inferio were created to serve as the agents of balance for the world of Pergetrio. The tribes of the realms of Paradiso and Inferio are instilled with the duties of the protectors of balance. Yet, the promise of power and control can be too great to resist. This greed and selfishness has brought, throughout history, great periods of chaos and imbalance…

The Book of Conscientia has long been the predictor of the days of imbalance. Created at the birth of existence, it has served as a weapon against the forces who seek to bring chaos to the three realms. Three Books were created for each of the three realms. While its words are vague and confusing, it tells of a force that can defeat the imbalance; The Harbingers…

The Harbingers of Balance described by the Book of Conscientia as wielders of great power; power of purity and righteousness that can return balance to the realms. The title of Harbinger is one that spans numerous individuals across the entire existence of time. What form the Harbingers will take is never known. They could be children of any realm…

The Book has predicted the days of imbalance are upon us. Erus Vesica The leader of the Tribe of Caliga, the Tribe of Inferio, has declared war upon the Tribe of Lux Lucis, the Tribe of Paradiso. In his quest for control of the three realms Erus Vesica has throw the world into imbalance, the full force of which has yet to be felt. The time of the Harbingers has arrived…

Viator Fatum joined Senior Vires on the balcony. "Then the rumors are true. The Harbingers are to be summonded." Viator was still finding the news hard to believe. Many had spoken of the arrival of imbalance but it has been dismissed as gossip. "Shall I summon the elders to tell us the location of the Harbingers?" Senior Vires turned and walked back inside.

"No. Their location is not within our realm." The weight of the news grew heavier on Viator.

"What! But they can't possibly be of Inferio. Their leader has brought this imbalance!"

"No. They are not of the two Agent Realms. They are existent in the realm of Pergetrio." Senior opened the Paradisian copy of the Book of Conscientia and flipped through its pages. "The last time there was a Habinger of Pergetrio was centuries ago."

"Yes; Joan of Arc."

"And we all say what happened to her…" Senior sighed and close the book. "Viator, I will need to cross in the realm of Pergetrio and bring the Harbingers into this realm. The time to bring forth the champions of balance has come. I have written down their location. Please hurry." Senior handed Viator a scroll before Viator left. He had never entered a different realm before…

Connor's alarm clock was going off and oh how he wish it wasn't. St. Patrick's Day had been extra rowdy this year and he forget how much beer he had. He hit the snooze button and rubbed his eyes. Sitting up revealed that the others were probably sharing his pain. Murphy was spread-eagle on the floor next to the couch. Graham was on the large chair next to the couch and had a bottle of Guinness in his hand, but there was no sigh of Eunice. "Where is the fuckin' Asprin!" Ok he found her.

Graham mumbled and dropped the bottle that turned out to be empty. "Please no yelling. It's in the cabinet next to the microwave." He rolled onto his side and attempted to go back to sleep.

"No it's not!" There was a brief silence and some shuffling. "Oh there it is." Connor laughed…well tried as best he could. He stood up and had to catch himself. Murphy woke up and mumbled something about whiskey.

"Murph, I don't need ta' hear about how yer' whiskey dick." Connor's hangovers were always more tolerable than the others, giving his a head start on snarky comments for the day.

"Go fuck yerself." Murph moaned as his head pounded against the floor. Graham had succeeded in his efforts to fall back asleep and Eunice emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water. She turned on the TV and sat on the couch were Connor has spent the night. The sounds of the morning news resulted in a collective groan from Graham and Murphy which received a sharp "shut up" from Eunice.

"…well I'm sure the Governor has learned his lesson about fire hydrants." Graham laughed through the headache.

"I can already think of 5 ads with fire hydrants." Graham gave up on sleep and sat up. "This election just got easier."

"Shhhh! Listen…" Eunice held out her had to basically tell Graham to shut the fuck up.

"Hey! Don't you shhh me!"

"SHUT UP!" She was stilling starring at the TV.

"It seems that a few celebrators had one too many last night. Two Boston residents reports seeing a bright flash of light and hearing a loud bang late last night. They also said they saw a figure walk from the light and disappear. I think they need to lay of the Guinness right John? In other news…"

"What? Some morons had one too many and started see things." Murphy sat up and starred at Eunice who still was caught in some kind of trance at the TV. He stood up and walked around. "Hey has anyone seen my pants?" A pair of blue jeans came flying from the other room and hit Graham in the face. "Thanks!" Murphy walked over to Eunice and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey Eunice! Hello! Earth ta Eunice!"

"I saw the exact same thing…" Eunice's eyes did not leave the TV. As if that wasn't weird enough. Things were about to get weirder….

_Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review regardless of what you thoughts were. Any kind of comment is helpful. _

_Also: I have a poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Harbingers **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondock Saints are any of the characters from it, however Graham is mine and you can't have him…unless you ask nicely. Anyone who told you I own it is crazy…unless it's Troy Duffy in which case I'm going to have a lot of fun. _

_Notes: Yes it's a different situation for the brothers but those are always fun right? The rating is for language (DUH!) and possible sexual themes later on (still working on the details)_

~Chapter 2~

"The closer one walks towards that light the larger their shadow becomes…"

There was a loud knock at the door. In fact it was so loud in managed to aggravate all four headache's currently in Graham's apartment. Connor stood up, cracked his back and walked over to the door.

"Hello?" He said opening the door. Before him stood a man dressed in a white suit with a yellow tie. His hair was light blonde. He shook nervously when Connor opened the door and stared at the man, who was quite taller and more muscular than him. Connor's raised his eyebrow at the strange sight. "Can I help ya'?" The smaller man jumped at the question.

"Umm…yes…umm. I..umm…" He raised his and looked at the object in his hand he was holding. "Umm…I'm afraid you must come with me." Connor's raised eyebrow became even more raised at the strange request.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The brother's voice was puzzled. Perhaps they could sense the strange situation or were just curious but the other three walked over to the door to see the man in white.

"Yes, you must all come with me. It is a matter of great importance." The man in white swallowed fearing the response.

"I don't think you have a brain son. We're not going anywhere." Connor scoffed. The man swallowed again and raised his hand.

"Actually I'm afraid you are." Before Connor could react a light flashed from the man's hand. It grew and seemed to engulf everything. It became so bright they all had to shut their eyes. The light was soon followed by a loud crackling noise and a rush of wind. It felt like being knocked over by a large wave at the beach, but there was no water. The whirlwind of noise and light seemed to go on forever and then…was suddenly gone.

"Umm..I understand if you need a moment to rest…umm…the journey between realms can often be tiring for those who have not done it before." The white's man voice was still as stuttered filled as ever.

Graham thought to himself; _The journey between realms? What is he talking about? _He opened his eyes to see what he meant. The apartment had disappeared and he now sat on a stone floor of something you would find in a Lord of the Rings movie. The other three opened their eyes to the same feeling and the same jaw-dropping. The room they were in was at least ten stories high and seemed to be built entirely of marble. The enormous windows were partnered with similarly enormous drapes of purple and gold color. Light flowed in through the air the seemed dream-like; as if it had a cream-colored tint. It would give one the feeling of wanting to take an extraordinarily long nap.

"Where….Where are we?" Murphy tried to stand while looking up only to fall back down.

"You are in the Central City of Paradiso; Gravitas"

"….the what?" Connor was speaking the thought on everyone's mind.

"There will be time for explanations later. I'm afraid there is little time for them now." The man in white began to walk away.

"Hold it right there hun." Eunice stood up, and managed to remain so despite the wobbly-ness in her legs. The man stopped and turned around. "My mother always told me never to follow strangers so before I'm going anywhere y'all I better hear a name." The man turned around.

"My name is Viator Fatum. But I must insist you follow me. We're already late." He turned around and began walking towards and large door way.

"I feel like I seen this before in a movie once. Only it was a white rabbit instead of a white man." Graham laughed as he stood up. He began to follow Viator.

"Where are ya going!" Connor asked.

"I'm following him, what does it look like I'm doing?" He answered without even turning around. Connor rushed up and grabbed his arm.

"We don't know if we can trust him."

"Well unless you have any better ideas I'm going to follow him. Now unless you're going to kiss me I suggest you let go of my arm." Graham laughed and continued to walk. Eunice and Murphy followed leaving Connor behind with a tiny smile on his face. He shrugged and joined the group.

They exited the large building and found themselves in what can only be described as a city. Numerous structures and towers built into a landscape of trees and waterfalls. As they would pass by the people would stop what they were doing and look at the four. They all discovered they stuck out like a sore thumb. All the people were wearing clean white robes and had these markings on their heads. The markings were small and on the top of the forehead. They seemed to be some kind of symbol but it was too small to make out from their distance.

Upon review of their outfits; All three of the guys were wearing jeans. The brothers had matching black shirts and Graham…apparently did not have enough time to grab a shirt, something he didn't notice until a small child pointed and laughed, turning his face beat red. Eunice was wearing kakis and a green tank top which had a slight smell of Guinness.

They approached a large building and went inside. This one was just as large as the first one but had a much grander feeling; as though it had significant importance. They walked up to a rather large staircase and Viator turned around.

"I must ask you to wait hear. I must tell them of your arrival." Before any of them could protest or ask question he rush up the staircase and into through a set of purple doors.

"Well this is fahkin' great! We're in a place that we've never heard of, filled with secretive people dressed in robes. Looks like a cult to me" Murphy sat down on the stairs and reached into his pocket. "And I have no cigs…just fahkin' great!

They sat there for what seemed like ages. Finally the purple door and the top of the staircase opened and Viator came out and walked down towards them. "Please come with me, we have no time to lose. There is so much to explain in so little time." They followed him up the stairs and into the room behind the doors. This room was much smaller and was filled with books and curious little gadgets; globes and vials of clear liquid. At the end of the room was a large desk entirely made or marble. Behind it was a man turned the other way. Viator walked behind the desk and stood at something similar to attention. The other man, who was quite a deal larger than Viator, turned to face the four.

"I am glad to see you have made it safely." The larger man was dressed exactly like Viator only his tie was golden.

"No before ya say another word we want to know exactly what is going on here!" Connor yelled and pointed at the man who walked from behind the desk up to Connor who was chagrined to find the man was quite a bit larger than him as well. He quickly retracted his finger.

"My friend," The man put his hands on Connors shoulders. "That's exactly what I was about to do…"

_Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review regardless of what you thoughts were. Any kind of comment is helpful. _

_Also: I have a poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Harbingers **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondock Saints are any of the characters from it, however Graham is mine and you can't have him…unless you ask nicely. Anyone who told you I own it is crazy…unless it's Troy Duffy__in which case I'm going to have a lot of fun. _

_Notes: Sorry it's been a while but life tends to keep me from writing as much as I should. The rating is for language (DUH!) and eventual sexual themes later on (still working on the details)_

~Chapter 3~

"Destiny itself is a frightening concept, particularly for a species obsessed with control."

There was a long silence that followed Senior Vires explanation, partly because a lot of what the man had said failed to stick.

"So….lemme get this straight…you think we're these "Harbingers"?" Graham asked in an attempt to figure what exactly was going on.

"Not think, _know_. Your destinies have already been written as the saviors of our worlds." Senior placed a large book down on his desk. "Whether or not you believe it, really relevant. Your roles are assigned. You are the bringers of balance **to** our world." More silence followed this statement; apparently silence was a repeating factor in this situation.

"Ok so basically ya tellin' us that we have no choice in the matter?" Connor was the one to break the second silence.

"Now I've never been one to believe in destiny and I'm curious; what if we say 'no'?" Eunice joined in with a challenging tone. The ever encroaching silence joined them again. Only this time it was coming from the opposite side. Senior looked down and sighed.

"I would hope that wouldn't be the case. I think you're failing to understand the gravity of the situation. This goes beyond chasing common criminals; the fate of our world is at stake. If you refuse to fulfill your roles then I shudder to think of what would happen. All three realms would be thrown into an imbalance of chaos and destruction." He sat down and stared and the four awaiting a response. They all looked at each other attempting to come to a silent consensus.

"So what exactly do ya want us to do?" Murphy spoke for the group.

"What the prophecy foretells; become the Harbingers of our world, bring balance and peace." The gravity of the request produced a look that is often described as "deer in the headlights".

"Right…because that's so simple." Graham turned and began to walk around the room. "You say 'become the bringers of peace' but what do you expect; that these 'forces of imbalance' are going to knock on the door?" With almost perfect timing that knock came. It wasn't really a knock; more a of large explosion that sent the door flying halfway across the room.

Smoke and debris filled the air making it almost impossible to see. The room that had grown accustomed to awkward silence was now filled with the sounds of shouting and feet hitting the earth. Connor and Murphy jumped behind the desk for shelter. They peeked their heads up to see the smoke starting to clear; revealing the source of anexplosion. A tall white hair man, with an essence of importance and power, emerged from the cloud. He was dressed in a completely black suit, all except for the tie which was blood red. His face donned a salt and pepper goatee.

The man stopped and began to look around. His eyes eventually became focused on the desk; more so the two heads peekingup from it. He stared at Connor and Murphy who stared back for a good minute before smiling and fixing his eyes on Senior.

"I have to say I'm surprised you summoned them to do your dirty work earlier than I thought. However, I supposed you wouldn't last long without them." The man's smile widened and he looked back at the brothers. "Gentleman allow me to introduce myself; I am Chancellor Lucis, Commander of the Armies of Caliga. I am sure Vires has discussed your destiny and explained your mission. It'll be no surprise to you then that I cannot allow you to leave." Luciswasstopped suddenly by what appeared to be a realization of some kind. Without breaking his eye contact his bone-like hand reached up and picked up a small rock that had fallen upon his jacket. He looked at the small rock before flicking it towards an empty part of the room.

"OW! Hey!" A shout came from the left side of the room. All four looked to find Graham rubbing his forehead and Eunice with her hand placedon her face shaking her head. Lucis walked over towards the column which was suppose to allow Graham and Eunice to hide.

"I was wondering where the other two were, I had assumed you had screwed up. Well, that just makes it easier to eliminate you." Lucis walked back towards where the door had once stood. He snapped his fingers and two identical men entered. Both wore all black suits with black ties, sunglasses, and had shaved heads. It also seemed as though they hadn't ever smiled. Lucis looked at both of them and turned towards the exit, "Kill them." Both of the men pulled out guns and Lucis left them to their orders.

"Quick; I have guns in my bottom left drawer." Senior jumped behind a column; clearly he was not planning on fighting. Connor opened the drawer and pulled out two pistols. Nothing fancy but it would do the job. Connor handed one to Murphy.

"Every time we think we'll get a little break they come right back fer us." Connor loaded the gun and laughed. The two nameless men begin firing at the marble desk. Thankfully the stone protected them from a rather quick and bloody "elimination". The bullets continued and the two brothers wondered if the men would ever have to reload. Sensing the lack of a opening for the brothers, Eunice and Graham decided to act. Both grabbed fairly large pieces of rubble and made sure the two men weren't paying attention. They ran out from the column and hurled the rocks as hard as they could. Both hit one of the men who didn't appear to be in pain. As if nothing had hit them the two men slowly turned around to find Eunice and Graham sporting the "deer in headlights" look yet again.

"CONNOR! MURPHY! GO!" The two shouted and dove back behind the column. The two brothers jumped up from the desk and fired one shot each. One hit in the head, the other hit a leg. The man fortunate enough to be struck in the head fell down with a loud thud. The other collapsed in pain and grabbed his knee, dropping his gun. Eunice saw a chance and leapt out for the gun. She grabbed it and launched herself to her feet. The two brothers walked slowly towards the man, Connor grabbed him by the collar and placed him on his knees. Like clockwork the brother positioned themselves behind the man and placed both barrels of their guns to the back of his head.

_And Shepards we shall be_

_For Thee my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee_

_And teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. _

The sound of the shots echoed through the room. The man collapsed in a lifeless thud.

"Well I finally got to see the trademark of the Saints." Eunice walked around both bodies and smiled. Graham followed attempting not to look at the two dead men.

"Well ya've gotten a rare treat. Very few see it and live ta' tell the tale." Connor laughed and punched Murphy playfully on the shoulder. The four stood and look around the room for a few seconds before they all turned their gaze towards Senior who had emerged from his hiding place.

"I hope now you see this is no game. The Tribe of Caliga is after blood and will not stop until they have spilled all of yours.Senior walked towards his desk and stood behind it, awaiting a response. The four looked at each other in yet another amazing ability to have a conversation without speaking. Eunice walked forward and stopped in front of the desk.

"All we need to know…is where we go next."

_Thanks everyone for reading! Again I apologize for the time it took. I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review regardless of what you thoughts were. Any kind of comment is helpful. _

_Also: I have a poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Harbingers **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondock Saints are any of the characters from it, however Graham is mine and you can't have him…unless you ask nicely. Anyone who told you I own it is crazy…unless it's Troy Duffy__in which case I'm going to have a lot of fun. _

_Notes: I know I don't post as much as I should...my bad…The rating is for language (DUH!) and eventual sexual themes later on (still working on the details)_

~Chapter 4~

"The destination may not be the most important part; however, it is the reason we begin the journey."

Graham struggled to carry the largest backpack as they proceeded down the valley. "Why did I get stuck carrying the heaviest backpack again?" The other three were much farther ahead and turned back to realize how far back Graham was.

"Because ya' were the last to finish your shot." Connor answered.

"Ok…one; why do we solve problems with alcohol? Two; Murphy made a funny face and it made me laugh." Graham shouted back taking much needed breaths in between every few words.

"Ya' know I get ya' with that everytime and ya' still fall fer it." Murphy laughed and continued to walk down the path. The other two laughed and joined him.

"Connor I swear if you don't get back here and help me I will never sleep with you again!" Graham continued his process of taking a breath in between every few words. Somehow that took the sting out of the threat.

"That's fine. I have a hand!" The laughter that followed only seemed to add to the weight Graham was carrying. The valley they were walking through seemed to be a never ending series of waterfalls and sights that under normal circumstances would be breathtaking…if Graham's breath hadn't already been taken.

The four were toldthat the safest way to enter Inferio undetected would be an ancient portal; long since gone unused. The guards of Caliga would have every main point of apparition locked down tight, leaving them to find a more…covert means of entrance. That suited the four just fine; covert was their element; that and crazy-direct-from-movie schemes.

"Where is this 'portal' that Vires was talking about?" Murphy pulled out the makeshift map they had drawn up.

"Somethin' about a cave er…somethin' " Connor looked around attempting to find this "somethin'"

"Well that's real fuckin' helpful." Murphy growled and put away the map.

"Why didn't we wait until morning to try and find it? I think finding it now was the brilliant idea of the the Saints" Graham gave a stare towards the two brothers who looked at each other and then back…and then at each other.

"Well…umm…it just seem like the thing to do at the time…" Connor rubbed the back of his head innocently.

"Well now this is just trying to find a egg in a henhouse full of rocks." Eunice's euphemisms managed to attract a collect of stares and a giggle from the other three.

"Ok these southern sayin' need ta' stop" Murphy put his arm on her shoulder while laughing which resulted in a swift punch to the arm. As Murphy rubbed his arm Eunice stared up and scanned the rock walls for some kind of cave. She jumped down onto a rock ledge and continued to the search. A cave should not be this hard to find she thought, however the walls were as smooth as a pig's bottom.

She walked for a few minutes further down the valley making her way into a cover of trees. In frustration she leaned against a incredibly large tree to capture a breath. Something felt strange. The bark of the tree seemed almost too hard. She looked up and ran her hand over the surface, yes something definitely seemed off. She placed her ear against the tree to listen, and she heard something very, very out of place; a loud crack.

The surface of the tree disappeared and she fell forward, shouting out and landing ina cloud of darkness and dust. The surface she fell upon was covered in at least an inch of dust. Eunice coughed and opened her eyes to find she had found what they were looking for.

The other three followed the sound of her shouting and found her standing open mouthed at her discovery. "Boys, I think I found our cave." The inside of the tree was covered with ancient markings and aged vines.

"So that was the 'cave' we were looking for. I think it would have made it easier if he said 'it's in a tree.'" Graham dropped his bag on the ground and walked towards a large stone alter in the center of the 'cave'. "I assume this is our 'portal'".

"I would guess so. But how do we use it?" Murphy ran his hands along the alter attempting to find some clue as to it's operation. The stone table had a large cross carved into it surrounded by various designs and what could be assumed were to be letters.

"Well at least their Christian." Connor examined the altar but gave up when his head began to hurt. He rubbed his temple and looked back at the entrance. Where Eunice had fallen throughtherenow stood a shadow. Connor did a double take to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but the shadow was still there. Graham and Murphy were looking at every inch of the table and Eunice was digging for something in her bag…that meant…oh shit…."Guys! Look out" Connor's warning altered the shadow which disappeared from the doorway and into the shadows of the cave.

"What!" Graham looked up from the altar at Connor.

"There is something in here." Connor looked up towards the darkness above them.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Murphy gave Connor a 'what the hell' look.

"I saw something standing in the doorway and it flew in here." Connor continued to search the darkness for the mystery figure.

"I think that shot is hitting you a little…" Murphy couldn't finish his remark. In the blink on an eye he was thrown backwards against the side of the cave.

"Murph!" Connor ran over to his twin who was unconscious. Graham and Eunice ran over and turned around to face the emptiness which held their attacker. They pulled out their gunsandscanned the room carefully.

"Did ya' see it?" Connor turned to Graham.

"No. It's like it was gone in the blink of an eye. Not to mention it's fucking night time." Connor stood up and pulled out his gun.

"Now, how the hell can we fight something we can't see?" Eunice was fond of rhetorical questions. The three continued to search the room for some sign of this thing. Graham continued to try and think of a sarcastic remark to Eunice's question…it was their thing. His eyes fell on a large pool in front of the altar. He ran up, stuck his hands in the liquid, and smelled them. That wasn't water, it was kerosene. Graham ran back over to the rest of the group and reached into Connor's pocket.

"Hey! What are ya doin'!" Graham pulled out his lighter.

"I need to borrow this." Graham ran over to the pool. "Eunice, I believe the best answer to that question is 'Illuminating the situation!'". Graham lit the lighter and threw it into the liquid which immediately ignited. The room was suddenly filled with light, giving the four a better chance to find the attacker. The room was suddenly filled with a loud scream**. **All three jumped and looked up to find the creature which had caused them this grief clinging to ceiling, shaking in pain.

"I think it's in pain! It must be the light!" Graham shouter over the loud screaming. "Quick, now's our chance!" The three lifted their guns and aimed at the creature. They fired and continued to do so until the creature let go of the ceiling and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Is it dead?" Eunice lowered her gun with caution.

"I'm not sure." Graham shot again and the thing didn't move. "I'm going to say yes." The three walked over to the carcass and looked down. It wasn't like anything they have ever seen before. Like a combination of a panther and a zombie. "Yeesh, that's an ugly thing." Graham turned away and walked over towards Murphy. He knelt down and felt the back of his head, finding a large lump. He checked his pulse.

"Is he alright?" Connor rushed over and knelt beside Graham.

"He's breathing, probably just knocked out. He should be fine in a few." Graham carefully put his head down and went over to his bag. He opened it and began to search for something.

"Well what do we do now? We've successfully killed something…"Eunice sighed and sat on the table. "So how do we work this thing?"

"Well that's what I'm trying to figure out" Graham pulled out a book out of his bag. A book that looked like it had seen better days. He opened it, which sent a cloud of dust flying up at him. After coughing and struggling against the dust, Graham began to read and flip through the brittle pages.

"How's readin' a book going ta' help us out?" Connor walked up behind him and started reading over his shoulder.

"Vires said this would help us so I figured I'd try and use it."

"Try and use it eh? That's a new thing for ya'" Connor's laughter was cut short by an evil glare from Graham. Sensing danger Connor slowly backed off and Graham went back to the book. As he read the other three wandered around the cave finding ways to pass the time until Graham found something. Eunice walked over to check on Graham.

"Find anything yet?" She sat next to him and tried to read along with him.

"No. It's written in some kind of code, and the letters are in some really weird font. All I have so far is something about 'a seemingly useless tool'. I have no clue what that means but I think it's about the portal. Eunice sat back against the walls of the cave and began to think'…_a seemingly useless tool…'_She stared at the table and then began to wander around the room. '_What could it mean "tool"?_ '

The fire which was still glowing was giving off a large amount of heat which had begun to become uncomfortable. '_Funny',_ she thought, '_why would there be a pit of kerosene here…unless…'_She stood up and walked over to the fire. "Connor, is there anything over there to carry something with? Like a bowl, or bucket, or something?" Connor looked confused at first but walked over to the table and looked around.

"Yea…why?"

"Bring it over here!" He did as told. Eunice took the bucket and carefully dipped it into the pool taking care to avoid the fire. She filled it up with liquid and brought it over to the table. She slowly poured the contents of the bucket into the carvings on the table, until the bucket was empty and all the carvings began to glow with the fiery light. Slowly, a humming sound started coming from the altar and the symbols on the side began to glow white. The room began to shake and pieces of the ceiling began to fall.

"What the hell?" Graham stood up and ran over.

"I've activated the portal." Eunice ran over and grabbed her bag.

"How do you know!" Graham yelled over the increasing sound of the rumbling.

"Connor! Get Murphy!" Connor ran over and lifted his twin over his shoulder. Graham ran and grabbed the bags.

"How do you know you activated the portal?" Graham shouted again. Eunice walked over to the altar and looked at Graham.

"I don't." The conversation was cut short by a flash of light followed by pure silence.

_Thanks everyone for reading! Again I apologize for the time it took. I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review regardless of what you thoughts were. Any kind of comment is helpful. _

_Also: I have a poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Harbingers **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondock Saints are any of the characters from it, however Graham is mine and you can't have him…unless you ask nicely. Anyone who told you I own it is crazy…unless it's Troy Duffy__in which case I'm going to have a lot of fun. _

_Notes: I'm writing more often which is nice. The rating is for language (DUH!) and YES this chapter will have some kind of sexual stuff…slash…enjoy. And the first few chapters have had original quotes (by me) the next few will have quotes from movies. If you post a review and guess where it's from you can make request on where you'd like to see the story go._

~Chapter 5~

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if ___one_ only remembers to ___turn on the light__."___

Free-falling without a parachute is without a doubt a truly frightening experience. Now imagine free-falling without a parachute, with your eyes closed because of a bright light and havingno clue which way is up or when it will stop. For Connor, Murphy, Graham, and Eunice; it was terrifying for the first minute…then slightly scary…and then it just got annoying. They started to wonder when it would stop; however, halfway through this thought there was a loud flash, and suddenly the four found themselves falling to solid ground. They landed with a thud which was followedby a series of moans and groans.

"Mother fucker!" Graham lifted himself of the ground and coughed. That landing had knocked the wind out of him and he sat up trying to regain his breath. "I hate that!"

"Yea, well you aren't the only one sugar." Eunice stood up and dusted the dirt ofher jacket. She looked up and found herself confused and in awe of where they where. The four found themselves in something onerarely seesoutside of movie. It was a huge field with grass that had grown up to the waist. The sky was a perplexing combination of bright sunny blue and dark storm clouds. It was weird but fascinating at the same time. The other three regained their composure from the landing and joined Eunice in her hypnotism over where they were.

"Where are we?" Murphy scratched his head as he slowly spun around, viewing the location with a 360 degree view.

"I have a feelin' we're not in Kansas anymore." Connor chuckled at his use of a line everyone always wants to use, yet never found the opportunity.

"It looks like something out of a science-fiction movie**." **Graham lifted the bag off his shoulders and began to rummage through it. He pulled out the book and opened it to the middle. He was careful with the brittle pages as he made his way to the exact center. The middle had two fold out pages that opened up into a map. On one side was labeled Inferio; the other was Paradiso. In the center of the landmass of Inferio was a red dot; a red dot that wasn't there when he checked before. "We're in Inferio."

"How do ya' know?" Connor walked over and looked at the map over Graham's shoulder.

"This map tells us our location. We're that red dot." Graham pointed to the red dot on the page. "I checked the map before we left to find the portal and it gave us our location." 

"Why didn't we use the map to find the portal then?" Eunice put her hands on her hips and said in a rather annoyed tone of voice**.** Graham's showed he was less than amused by the question.

"Well Ms. I'm so fucking smart I make smart people feel retardedthe map isn't very detailed. In fact, it doesn't show anything besides a few large mountains and landmarks. All in all, it's an incredibly unhelpful map." Graham closed returned to scanning the map.

"Well where the fuck should we go then?" Connor asked as he walked over to the heavy bag Graham had been carrying around. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Graham looked up to notice this and his jaw dropped.

".fuck!" he closed to thebook and stormed over to Connor. "You mean I've been carrying that thing and nearly throwing out my back…and it's been filled with whiskey!" Graham grabbed the collar of Connor's shirt in an effort to express his frustration…actually frustration is wasa mild way to put it.

"Well ya' never asked what was in it now did ya'?" Connor laughed as he opened the bottle. Graham opened his mouth to answer but found himself unable to. He tried again,but still silent. Finally, he just gave Connor the dirtiest look he could and walked off.

"To answer your question Connor, Vires said something about a city." Graham opened the book to the map and scanned it again. "I only see one city on here; Umbra Bastion. And it's…" Graham looked up from the book and looked around. "Oh…it's ummm…" He pointed off in the distance. The three followed Graham's finger and yet again their jaws dropped. In the distance was a city. In the center was a black tower so tall it touched the clouds. In fact the entire city was black; as if it weremade out of granite.

"Well I guess we should be heading that way then." Murphy picked up his bag and began to head towards the black entity in the distance.

"Where are ya' going?" Connor asked grabbing his twin's arm.

"I'm heading toward the city. The more time we spend here, the less time we spend heading toward that city." Murphy turned to answer his brother and then continued walking.

"Wait! Don't we need some kind of plan er' something?" Connor shouted as his brother walked further and further away.

"Oh no! I'm not waiting fer ya' ta' come up with another one of yer' plans again. I'm walking." Connor turned to Graham and Eunice who shrugged, grabbed their bags, and began to follow Murphy. Graham walked up to Connor and pushed the bag filled with the alcohol into Connor's arms.

"You're going to carry your booze." Graham smiled and caught up with Eunice and Murphy. Connor looked at the bag. He laughed, threw it on his back, and went off to follow the other three.

They had been walking for at least two hours and the city in the distance didn't seem to get any closer. Connor found himself in a foreign position, the back of the pack as he carried the bag that seemed to get heavier each minute it was strapped to his back.

"Can't someone….else take it fer a while?" Connor asked, needing to stop and take a breath each sentence.

"Nope." All three answered without looking back. Connor groaned and adjusted the bag trying to get it into a more comfortable position.

"How much further is it? It seems like we're getting nowhere." Murphy wiped the sweat off of his brow and looked at Graham.

"I'm not sure. The map didn't give a distance." Graham answered like a parent answeringthe "Are we there yet?" question.

"Well, we better get there soon cause that sun is about to set." Eunice said.

"Should we stop when it gets dark?" Connor asked. The other three turned around to find that Connor was falling behind. They stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Yeah. After what happened at the portal who knows what's out here." Graham dropped his bag on the ground and sat. Murphy and Eunice did the same while Connor simply collapsed onto the ground. They decided it was best to take a break and let Connor regain his strength…and mock him for struggling with the bag. They passed around the water supply and ate a bit of the food they had gotten before they had left. The sun was setting quicker than they had realized and soon it was dusk. After much debate, they decided to stop for the night and continue in the morning. They would take turns on who would keep watch. Two would take the first half and the other two would take the second. It was the best way to make sure nothing snuck up on them as they were sleeping.

Graham gathered some wood and with Murphy's help managed to start a fire. As the sun sank deeper and deeper towards into the horizon the weather took a turn for the cold side. They gathered around the fire and pulled out the blankets to keep warm.

"Well this is just a fine situation we find ourselves in." Eunice took a sip of the whiskey bottle and passed it to Connor. 

"I don't recall us ever signing up to be "Harbingers," did I miss that or something?" Graham was lying on the ground slowly drifting off.

"Yeah, at least we chose our fate back home. This whole destiny shit is kinda annoying" Murphy's head was resting against his bag and he too was finding it difficult to stay awake.

"Yeah, and at least back home we wouldn't have to sleep on the ground." Connor took a sip of the whiskey…then another…and another.

"You better watch yourself. We haven't eaten much and that will hit you like a brick wall." Euinice laughed.

"Ah, I'm no lightweight. I've had more on less." The way Connor dismissed Eunice's concern lead Murphy to start cracking up.

"What? Are ya; saying I can't handle me liquor?" Connor looked and Murphy was practically rolling around laughing on the ground.

"No. Not at all. You're great with liquor. Like that time you drank an entire bottle last Christmas." The memory Murphy brought up sent him further into his laughing fit. Even though it was dark it was apparent Connor's face was getting red.

"Ha! I remember that! I kinda felt bad for the guy in the Santa outfit but that was hilarious!" Graham turned around and starting laughing as well.

"Hey, all ya' better shut up!" Connor shouted; however, it went unnoticed as Murphy didn't seem to be able to control his laughter. "Shut up!" When Murphy ignored the demand again, Connor leapt from his spot and jumped on his twin and began to punch him in the back. Murphy fought back, grabbed his twin's arm and pulled him down. Eventually it became a mess of the two brothers fighting. It wasn't real fighting though. Eunice and Graham had never seen either Connor or Murphy try and actually hurt the other.

Over the shouting and grunts of the "fighting" brothers, Eunice heard what sounded like glass shattering. It sounded distant at first but began to slowly grow in intensity. It repeated again and again growing louder. She looked at the brothers, who were still fighting, and Graham who had gone back to reading the map. "Hey, does anybody else hear that?" Graham looked up from the map and at her.

"Hear what?" Eunice put her hand up in the "be quiet" style. Graham stopped and listened. He heard it too and his eyes widened and his expression turned to one of "what the fuck?" stared at Eunice who stared back. "Guys!" Graham shouted causing Connor and Murphy to stop mid-fight. "Listen." The two brothers listened and they too heard the sound which had grown to a soft thunder.

"What the fuck is that?" Connor looked into the distance, but found nothing that would make such a noise.

"I have no clue but I'm going with my gut and sayin' it's not nice." Eunice scanned the horizon for something strange but found nothing.

"Well why don't ya check that book or somethin'?" Murphy looked at Graham.

"I'm not sure what I'll find, but I hope we have enough time for me to decode it." Graham opened the book and began to rapidly scan the pages around the map. All the while the noise increased. It began to shake the earth.

"Did ya' find anything yet?" Connor shouted.

"I found something. It says there are these things called 'Transport Storms'. They are very loud and shake the earth and…" Graham looked closer at the pages

"And what!" Murphy screamed over the sound.

"Give me a second!" Graham continues to scan the book. "It says that when they touch down they will transport anything living far away. I guess it's like a black hole."

"Where does it send things?" Connor screamed attempting to overpower the sound that had become so loud it became hard to hear oneself think.

"I don't know!"

"WHAT!" All three shouted back.

"I DON'T KNOW!" That was the last thing shouted before then stormed touched down. It looked like a tornado…if tornados were white and had lightning bolts coming out of them. Also unlike a real tornado was the silence and peace inside. The walls were roaring and screaming yet creepily silent. All four would normally have been shocked but after all they had been through they found each odd occurrence less and less odd.

The lightning covering the walls jumped out at each of the four. The beams of light brought no pain. Only a tingling feeling the felt like one's entire body had fallen asleep. The flash of light that followed blinded the four. It seemed as though this would result in another never ending free fall however it was over in an instant.

Connor opened his eyes and found the field had transformed into a cave, however cavern would be a better descriptive word. There were no walls. Only endless pillars of stone which went so far back into the distance that they eventually disappeared into the shadows. The brother's attention shifted away from the seemingly endless darkness and towards his comrades. Graham walked out from behind a pillar with the same essence of confusion as Connor.

They both looked around for the other two but found nothing.

"MURPH! EUNICE!" They shouted again and again hoping to find the other two but findingnothing. Eunice and Murphy were not there. In fact they were practically as far away as you could get. Across Inferio; Eunice and Murphy were in the same situation…minus the cave. The two found themselves in a far creepier location. Living rooms outside of horror movies looked like this. The floor boards looked dead and the furniture was covered in at least an inch of dust.

"Well this is just great, I didn't know Inferio was home to the houses from those horror movies. "

"This is beginnin' ta feel more and more like a horror movie. We're lost, we can't find the others, and we're somewhere that looks like the set of the Amityville FUCKING HORROR!" Murphy's voice echoed through the house. The loud thud in the distance didn't help matters.

Connor and Graham had given up shouting and proceeded to make the cavern something close to home. This meant Graham was reading through the book and Connor was drinking.

"You know your liver isn't going to last if you drink like that." Graham said without taking his eyes off the pages.

"Oh really? I suppose that would absolutely ruin yer life." Connor continued to drink the whiskey.

"Well who is going to be the eye candy?" Graham laughed as he put down the book.

"Is that really all I am to ya?" Connor stared at Graham who stared back.

"No. But it certainly makes the job a bit easier." Graham continued to laugh. Connor put down the bottle and crawled over to Graham.

"Is that so?" Connor positioned himself practically on top of Graham. His eyebrow raised as the blonde man stared at him; as if expecting an answer.

"You're drunk."

"So?" Connor began to move forward. As he did Graham leaned further and further back until eventually Connor was fully on top of him. "Ya won't stop me." Graham wanted to say something but an even bigger part of him didn't. He knew Connor was right. Still his brain was in overdrive thinking about what to do. That all stopped when Connor's lips hit his own. The thinking stopped. The panicking stopped.

_Thanks everyone for reading! Again I apologize for the time it took. I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review regardless of what you thoughts were. Any kind of comment is helpful. _

_Also: I have a poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE! _


End file.
